What could go wrong?
by ayrINSPIRIT
Summary: "umm...is this the new kind of flirting for teenagers?" someone asked on the swarm of passengers. Our dear raven haired lad and brunette being stubborn and all said "Of course NOT IN MILLION YEARS AM I DATING THIS JERK!...STRAWBERRY-PRINT". "Ne Natsume..." Mikan reached out for Natsume then she wisphered in his ear "did you know that I love you"
1. What could go wrong?

**Hi YOU!**

This is my very first fanfiction story….and I´m beaming with happiness because of it..  
>Please understand that English is not my first language. Advance sorry for the grammatical errors in this story<br>I´m open to criticisms but please don't be too harsh 'kay?  
>DISCLAIMER:This is not the best fanfiction you´ve encountered but i´m proud of it because I owned Gakuen Alice!<p>

Hahaha and of course that's a joke..Gakuen Alice will never be mine T^T because Higuchi Tachibana is the sole owner of this incredible manga/anime or whatever!

\(o)/~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\(^0^)/

It's a peaceful day for our dear brunette, the birds are singing and the day is just perfect...what could go wrong? It´s our dear brunette running late for school…because of her terrible habit of waking up late...she's always in a hurry every single day of her happy life!

"Just a bit more and I know we'll be fine but still, I hate his guts, smirk, teasing, comebacks, his crimson eyes no, no not the crimson eyes…well heck, I love all of that...urghh...better stop thinking or else... speaking of the devil and it shall come... why is he in this train again! oh no..no ..no.. dont...d-dont come any closer..no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" Mikan thought while running to the closing train doors.

Natsume's smirk suddenly widened at the sight of the brunette who´s obviously trying to chant some things like 'no...no...no.. don't come any closer...' in her little cute head...oh how he want to keep on teasing her.

She's like an open book...so easy to read. And that's the fun in teasing or annoying her…but when she unvieled her amazing yet ear-bleeding shreek...all hell will break loose they will start their usual routine:

Natsume will annoy Mikan, Natsume will succeed but for the consequence of his sweet victory she will get back at Natsume ten folds by her high pitch voice... and of course Natsume will be annoyed saying ´you make my ears bleed!´ so he´ll also get back at Mikan and there the routine starts!. All of the passengers that morning is now used to their battering. Because they are the same person everyday the usual passengers that witnesses this kind of so-called flirting the usual passengers are kinda sorry for the new passenger that are not used at their flirting.

"umm...is this the new kind of flirting for teenagers?" someone asked on the swarm of passengers.

Our dear raven haired lad and brunette being stubborn and all said "Of course NOT IN MILLION YEARS AM I DATING THIS JERK!...STRAWBERRY-PRINT"

The passengers at the train became silent all of the sudden. Who wouldn´t? Mikan is now beet red want to know why? it's because of our crimson eyed pervert boy as Mikan referred him knew what underwear she´s wearing! Mikan, being a noisy one suddenly became silent...her bangs covering he.

Natsume is nonchalant as always, but only in the outside WHAT! He! The Great Natsume Hyuuga is now scared? Hah that's new but what can you do? Im the author and your only the reader so bear with it. Oh well Mikan is frightful when she is angry but still he wants to see Mikan having this kind of expressions because of him...Kind of a sadist aren´t ya? ah~ long lived Natsume's sweet victory whenever he can make Mikan angry...

"What the hell Hyuuga.." Mikan said in small voice…Natsume can only gulp in fear.

"You UNGREATFUL JERK! How dare you….you peaked at my underwear!" Mikan whispered the last part...Natsume sigh in relief...of course Mikan will not do anything to him in this crowded place.

He patted Mikan's head, hoping that it will help her to calm down. They can hear occasional

"AWW´s","SO SWEET" and some "THEY ARE DEFINITELY IN LOVE" in the background...this is, of course was not left unheard by our famous couple...so Mikan blushed again a thousand times more red, and Natsume well he also blushed but only a little.

"Were now arriving at Gakuen Alice station..Please check your belongings before going out of the train thank you..." the train management said in the intercom.

"Hey we´re already here.." he lightly tapped Mikan´s shoulder. Mikan raised her head and then smiled. Why would she smile? Is she crazy? Natsume already peaked at her underwear and she still smiles! well, it's for you and Natsume to find out and for me to keep it a secret^^ "ne~ Natsume..." Mikan reached for Natsume then she whispered in his ear

"Did you know that I love you?" she released her hold on him and lightly kissed his lips…then giggled. Natsume is now blushing hard...having a deeper color than his eyes. He stood there speechless.

The train already left minutes ago... and if they will not move on their spot and hurry, they will be late. Natsume knew it but still... he just stood there rooted at his spot. Mikan turned around she is already meters away from Natsume…

"Hey Natsume! If we don't hurry up we'll be late!" she shouted..we can also see that Mikan is blushing and has a very bright smile etched on her beautiful face. Natsume walked towards Mikan then the first thing that he did? well he only grabbed her then said "Oh did you know that I loved you first?" then he gave Mikan a passionate kiss...

"Well..that's your mom and dad's love story...do you want to hear how you were made?" Tsubasa said to his nephew  
>"Tsubasa-nii don't corrupt my child's innocent mind!" Mikan is now deep red.<br>"Im home" shouted Natsume. He kissed Mikan and then smiled lovingly at her.  
>"oh hi hi daddy!" said their son Ren that is in the age of 4 while jumping up and down. Natsume lifted his son and kiss its forehead.. He looked lovingly at Mikan.<p>

"Ne~ Natsume..." Mikan then again reached for her husband then whispered...

"Hey, did you know that Ren-kun is now a big brother?" she giggled at the sight. She really can't get enough of her husband. Natsume then again was rooted at his spot. He still can't get used to his wife's playfulness. He was blushing hard again just like the first time they confessed their love for each other.

"oh~ i guess Mikan has delivered the news to you..hahaha how funny to see the Great Natsume Hyuuga blushing hard...it will be a good news to the world if ever this blushing news leaked out..haha " Tsubasa said while laughing..How's that possible? well then let's leave it like that.

"Well Mikan I'll be going now...haha i bet Misaki is now eager to come here also but unfortunately can´t hahaha i´ll just share the happenings here today to her...bye Mikan, bye Ren and Natsume haha i´ll leave your expanding family now. Before I forgot…bye little one" he said to his unborn nephew...then he left his sister and it´s family.

"Well?" Natsume said "What 'well'?" Mikan raised her left brow.  
>"I love you so much Mikan Hyuuga" he kissed her<br>"I love you too very much Natsume" she smiled  
>"I really love you too mom,dad" Beamed Ren .Mikan and Natsume looked at each other for a moment then laugh at their son's cuteness.<br>Then again..What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Im sorry my first story is too short.. . I actually wrote this when i was a uhhh, 12 years old. And swear, i can´t believe that i´ll ever publish this story! but hey! haha it´s here.<br>please bear with me...  
>oh and ill be glad if you choose not to be a silent reader ^^<p>

Love,  
>ME!<br>(hahaha :3)


	2. Author's Note

Thank you for Favorite-ing, Following and Reviewing this story.

I feel loved thanks to all of you!

**Ichigo666strawberry **

**SakuraCherryBlossom12**

**YumeTsukyoKuranHarryNialLiam 1D**

**crimson-angel1447**

**mangareader54**

**papaya-san**

**July Passion**

**Le Sobriquet**

_For my new Fave´s and followers and Reviewer! Thank you sooo much!_

**Fantasychick13**

**DEVIlishAngel00**

* * *

><p>I'll be having a new one-shot again. Hope you can also read it.<p>

It's a gift for Natsume's Birthday.

Thanks again :)))


End file.
